vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solidus Snake
|-|Solidus= |-|Exoskeleton= Summary George Sears was the 43rd President of the United States and the third clone of Big Boss, created to be a perfect clone, known under the codename Solidus Snake. As a teenager, he participated in the Liberian civil war and adopted a child, Jack, after killing his parents, and groomed him to become a killing machine. In the future, the Patriots entrusted him with the presidency of the United States, and Solidus ultimately masterminded the Shadow Moses Incident in the hopes of escaping their control, but this led to him being ousted from power. With the Patriots aiming to eliminate him, Solidus went into hiding and prepared to openly rebel against them, seizing the Big Shell cleaning facility. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with weapons Name: George Sears, Solidus Snake, King Origin: Metal Gear Age: 37 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, clone of Big Boss Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Pilot, Master Martial Artist, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation (With Exoskeleton), Durability Negation through Quantum Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (With High-Frequency Blades) Attack Potency: City Block level (Matched blows with Raiden), Multi-City Block level with weapons (Easily dispatched multiple RAY units). High-Frequency blades ignore conventional durability. Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Kept up with Raiden, who blocked bullets from four different directions, can deflect machine gunfire). Lifting Strength: Class M (A perfect clone of Big Boss, who lifted Cocoon). Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can harm Raiden in close quarters combat and overpowered Olga) Durability: City Block level (Comparable in durability to Big Boss, who survived an extended, torturous beatdown from Volgin, whose body carries a charge of ten million volts, and to Snake, who survived prolonged exposure to microwaves capable of quickly vaporizing an average human). Stamina: Very high. Solidus' endurance should be comparable to that of his brothers and father. Range: Extended melee range, several meters with tentacles, hundreds of meters with firearms and missiles. Standard Equipment: A P90 submachine gun. *'Minshuto and Kyuwato:' A Daishō, a sword set of Katana and Wakizashi High-Frequency blades. Reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high frequencies, these blades disrupt the atoms of anything it comes into contact with by causing quantum decoherences *'Powered Exoskeleton:' Solidus wears a state-of-the-art exoskeleton that utilizes the same technology as Metal Gear RAY's artificial muscle fiber, which provides him with increased speed, strength, and durability. Sensors that stretch between the surface and interior of the suit allow it to detect impacts and prompt the artificial muscle to contract and diffuse the damage, providing increased protection against the cutting power of High-Frequency Blades. It has an accelerator that allows him to move in quick bursts, leaving a trail of fire behind him, and two tentacles, called "snake arms," that can be used to grab and choke opponents, inject drugs into their system, analyze their nanomachines, and fire homing missiles. Intelligence: Genius. Solidus shares the intellect of his father and brothers, presumably possessing an exceptionally high IQ of 180 that is reflected by his masterful skill in combat, manipulation, and leadership, acting as the president of the United States for several years and masterminding not only the Shadow Moses Incident but the Big Shell Incident as well. During this incident, he demonstrated his exceptional skill by matching the likes of Snake and Raiden in combat and co-piloted a Harrier jet with enough aptitude to shoot down two assault helicopters. Weaknesses: Solidus has a blind spot on his left, thanks to his missing eye. His genes were also designed to make him age rapidly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Pilots Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users